Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 040
"Aftermath", known as "King of Duelists" in the Japanese version, is the fortieth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It is the last episode of the Duelist Kingdom arc. It first aired in Japan on January 30, 2001 and in the United States on October 5, 2002. There are no Duels in this episode, as it instead centers on the childhood and teenage life of Maximillion Pegasus, and Yugi Muto's meeting of Shadi. Summary Yugi and his friends are running through the castle in order to find Pegasus, so that he will release all the souls that he captured like he promised. Téa stops for a brief moment because she notices a nearby tower. She notes to her friends that she recognizes that tower as the one she thought that Tristan and Bakura went up into before in a dream. She then realizes that was Pegasus's sanctuary and what she remembered was real. Tristan agrees too as the memory is coming back to him. Pegasus is in his private tower and is depressed that he lost against Yugi and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Regardless, he is a man of his word, so he releases the souls of Solomon Muto and the Kaiba brothers. Because of this, Mokuba, Kaiba and Solomon wake up and regain their senses. Just then, Yami Bakura arrives and gives Pegasus an impromptu tarot reading before challenging him to a Shadow Game using their Millennium Items. Bakura easily defeats Pegasus, who's still exhausted from his Shadow Game with Yugi, and takes his Millennium Eye. Yugi and the gang arrive to see Pegasus being carried away by his guards. They enter the tower and find Pegasus's diary. Téa Gardner reads from it, and it explains that as a teenager, he met a girl named Cecelia. They were true lovers, but just as they were about to be married, Cecelia got sick and died. Pegasus traveled all over the world trying to get her back. He wound up in Egypt, where he met Shadi, who gave him the Millennium Eye. Pegasus gets the idea that using the holographic technology of KaibaCorp along with the power of the Millennium Items could bring Cecelia back to life, and this was his reason for hosting the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Yugi notices that there are three Soul Prison cards that are blank. That means Pegasus did release the souls of his prisoners like he had promised. As the group leaves, Shadi confronts Yugi and uses his Millennium Key to enter Yugi's mind. To his surprise, he finds two chambers, one for Yugi, and the other for Yami Yugi. The latter is a giant maze filled with trap doors. Shadi enters through several of them before Yugi saves him. In one of the chambers, Shadi and Yugi encounter the "Dark Magician" who is about to attack them as he thinks they are intruders. Shadi plans to use the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" tablet below them to destroy it, but Yugi talks him out and manages to convince the "Dark Magician" to let him go. Shadi is shocked that Yugi was able to convince the "Dark Magician" that easily. Shadi leaves Yugi's mind, believing he is the one that will save the world from chaos. Before he leaves, Shadi warns Yugi to take great care as the thief that stole the Millennium Eye will go after Yugi's Millennium Puzzle soon. Differences in adaptations * In the dub, there is a zoomed shot of Cecelia's portrait. In the original, it is Shadi's portrait seen close-up, and Shadi's eyes briefly glow. * Cecelia's image on the card is changed in the dub. * Cut from the dub is a shot of Pegasus at Cyndia/Cecelia's funeral, standing over her in her casket and the casket lid closing over her. It's replaced by a shot of a cemetery and a headstone with "Cecelia Pegasus" engraved on it. * Cut from the dub is Shadi shoving the Millennium Eye into Pegasus's eye socket. ** This scene's dialect was changed. In the original, Shadi told Pegasus if he failed the test, death awaits him. In the dub, if he failed then nightmares beyond his imagination awaited him. When Pegasus passed the test, Shadi told him he did not become insane and was the chosen one for the Millennium Eye. * When Pegasus saw Cecelia in a vision, there was blood dripping down his eye; the blood is erased in the dub. Errors * Before Yugi attempts to head downstairs from Pegasus' private tower, the empty Soul Prison cards are facing upside-down to Yugi when throughout the entire episode they were facing right side-up. Trivia * This marks the third episode to not feature Dueling. * In the manga, Pegasus is dead after this point; Yami Bakura stole the Millennium Eye. However, in the episode, he is rendered comatose. Quotes Yami: It’s all right. You may enter my chamber if that is what you desire. However, I warn you, tread cautiously — I will allow no harm to come to the boy whose vessel I share. Your presence here intrigues me. ---- Yami: I don’t know how you entered my mind. Explain yourself before you tresspass further. I demand an explanation for your intrusion. Shadi: I seek a criminal who has stolen the power of a Millennium Item. It has been five long millennia since those ancient items were created. Their magical energies were trapped in them by a brave Pharaoh; combined, these seven Millennium Items possess power enough to conquer the world — hence, many evil men have ventured to gather these items for themselves. Yami: Hmm. Shadi: It is my heiritage to guard the Millennium Items, and my charge to punish the thief who stole Pegasus’s Millennium Eye. Yami: ''' And you accuse '''me of being that criminal? Shadi: You have already taken refuge in the vessel of another. That does not bode well. But if you’re not the criminal, then you have nothing to fear from my search. Yami: Guilty until proven innocent — an ancient concept for this modern age. However, I have nothing to hide. I’m not your criminal. Shadi: Then grant me passage to your unconscious mind. Yami: Fine — I’ll open the doors for you. (snaps his fingers, and lights flash, showing a labyrinth of sorts) You may search them to your heart’s content. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes